


英国情人

by Chachachacha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 故事梗概：Jake是就职于南加大的东方哲学专业的教授，Tom是他的学生。在老师与学生的关系之外，他们成了地下情人。Jake为第十三个狩猎对象起了一个代号K，在与年轻男孩的色欲交媾中，男孩完全爱上了成熟性感的中年男人，他在那张签了名字和地址的扑克牌下发现了前尘往事的秘密。





	英国情人

Jake和Tom第一次约会是在洛杉矶的一家餐厅，出于礼节和对前辈的尊敬，男孩提前四十分钟就坐在椅子上喝柠檬水，他太穷了，今晚他决定支付酒店的钱和性爱消费品的钱，所以只能在这里喝免费供应的柠檬水。

Jake戴着一架金丝眼镜和贝雷帽，穿着有些破旧的风衣外套走进餐厅，他一眼便看见Tom，他坐下后脱掉风衣外套，里面是做工精致的西装。

“您的搭配好奇怪。”

“因为不能被学生发现，这附近有很多我们学校的学生打工和约会，就像我们一样。”

Jake摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，他把眼镜递给男孩叫他帮自己擦眼睛，男孩抽一张面纸认真地擦拭镜片，然后双手还给对方。

一阵穿堂风吹过，一张菜单从餐桌上被吹起来，小男孩眼疾手快地抓住那张纸，动作既迅速又像慢镜头般看得清清楚楚。Jake抖了抖肩，感受到吹来的冷气，他还没反应过来是怎么回事，男孩就像献宝一样把菜单给自己，然后笑着说，您看到了吗，我接到了。

Jake说：“看到了，之前在课上你就表演单手系鞋带。”

男孩总能给Jake带来稀奇古怪的乐趣，他们吃完饭后还抽空逛了书店，Jake给他推荐了下学期要读的书，男人把《麦田里的守望者》当作礼物送给Tom，Tom把自己当作礼物回赠给Jake，这便是他们第一次的开始。

夜里Tom纠缠Jake发泄了四次后终于被对方以体力不支制止，男孩小心翼翼地给安全套打结，事后还掰开Jake的腿检查肉穴有没有红肿——被插了那么久，不括约肌松弛就是万幸了，男孩紧张兮兮地用手指检查对方的入口，确保所有软肉都只是有轻微的红肿没有外翻的迹象后心满意足地把四枚灌满了精水的套子整整齐齐摆在床头柜。

“你没有见过吗？”Jake隐约猜测Tom可能是处男，自己吃亏偏偏勾引了一个什么技巧都不懂只知道蛮干的小傻子。

“没有！”Tom笑得傻憨憨，“我第一次把自己的——”

Jake捂住他的嘴，男孩的dick说了一个音节就吞了下去，Jake不想再听到男孩自白初次和夸自己优秀的词语了，他的手上有润滑油，男孩伸出舌头舔Jake的掌心，对方惊呼一声后迅速抽开手。

“你怎么这么gay！”Jake斥责他。

“老师，您的手好香，润滑剂是椰子味的。”

Tom笑着的样子眉眼弯弯，法令纹也加深了许多，头上的小卷毛一晃一晃的，Jake神情恍惚中看错了人影，心里骤然柔软下来，把小男孩搂进被窝里抱着。

**“床上不许叫老师，教室不许不叫老师。”**

“好的老师，那我叫您什么呢？”

“叫我Jake就可以啊，或者你想亲昵一点也可以，不要太恶心。”

“那您叫我什么呢？所有人都叫我Tom，但是我想要您叫我一个与众不同的称呼。”

Jake皱了皱眉，小男孩还真是狡猾，但好在他并不讨厌Tom，且他是观察一阵后决定要让Tom当自己的情人后才约他出来的，他相信Tom的学习能力，床上事情很快也就能学会。Jake想了想，翻过身从床头柜里拿出来一副扑克牌，顺便把套子丢进垃圾桶，Jake抽出四张K让Tom自己选。

Tom抽出黑桃K，Jake笑着说：“是裸体美男了。”

Tom得寸进尺：“David名字的意思是'被爱的'、'蒙爱者'，我也是被您爱着的人吗？”

“那要看你结课论文写得够不够让我爱你吧。“

Tom Holland就这样成为Jake的第十三个情人，K。


End file.
